poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight saves her friends/Twilight betrays her friends
This is how Twilight saves her friends and Twilight betrays her friends goes in Sideswipe's Sirenix. activates the Spacebridge prepares to fire when Twilight jumps in the way Twilight Sparkle: Decepticons, leave this place or die! a beam of magic Megatron: Princess Twilight Sparkle. hit by the beam Vehicons run as Starscream and Soundwave help their leader up Starscream: Cowards! his missiles Fight on! Princess Celestia: What did you see, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: straining Darkness... cold. Then, light. Princess Luna: What? Princess Celestia: Darkness, light? Twilight Sparkle: Must... complete.... plan. off Princess Celestia: Yeah, what is the plan? the ponies stand near an airlock is building an escape ship Applejack: Twilight built herself an escape ship. lowers some pieces looks at Twilight Princess Celestia: Twilight. goes over to Twilight Princess Luna: Tia, no! ignores her and continues. Twilight turns Princess Celestia: Twilight, this is yours. levitates the Element of Magic. Twilight backs off Twilight Sparkle: as in fear No... no! moves it to her and Twilight, fighting herself, puts it on her head. Celestia smiles Princess Celestia: Twilight, is something wrong? Twilight Sparkle: Forgive... me. Princess Celestia: For what? blasts Celestia with magic. Twilight then grasps her head in pain then blasts the others and gasps Twilight Sparkle: What... have... I... done? strains Must... complete... mission! activates the controls Computer: Auto-destruct activated. looks around and teleports away stands Princess Celestia: Twilight! What has gotten into you? alarm goes off Computer: Beginning countdown to self-destruct. gasps and teleports herself, her sister, the Autobots, and Twilight's friends away Computer: Self-destruct will commence in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. ship explodes Earth, Sideswipe stares at his photo of Twilight Sideswipe: sighs Twilight, I miss you. the Autobots, Luna, and Twilight's friends appear arrives Twilight Sparkle: Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, they gave their lives, so that I might return to Canterlot. Strongarm: No. Twilight Sparkle: Umarak left no survivors. Grimlock: Umarak? I want to stomp Umarak flat into the ground! Twilight Sparkle: We will mobilize all our forces, and move against Umarak. That tryant is gonna pay for this but this time for good! I mean it, like there's no tomorrow. Sideswipe and the others Sideswipe: Twilight. There's a dark energy within her. One created by Umarak. Sideswipe feels pain, grasps his head, and collapses to his knees Princess Celestia: Where is everyone? Grimlock: All go smash Umarak. Princess Luna: Umarak? What has he done? Strongarm: He killed you. Twilight said so. Something's not right. is still in pain Dash places a hoof on his head then sees Twilight on the screen with the other Autobots Rainbow Dash: She's taken the whole fleet. Arcee: Not the whole fleet. approaches Sideswipe scans him Ratchet: He's in unpredictable pain. And I think it has something to do with Twilight's dark energy. Fluttershy: Hang in there, Sideswipe. You're gonna be alright. strains and puts a servo on his head looks at him alarm goes off Applejack: What's that? Bulkhead: Twilight's dark energy is acting up again. electricity crackles across Sideswipe's head Fluttershy: Ratchet: [